Adventure of Dust Ketchum
by Daemon Soul
Summary: some stories about Ash and his twin brother Dust i own nothing
1. Chapter 1: The Twins of Pallet Town

Daemon-The-Kishin: Hello and welcome to Pokemon I have with me today is Dust Ash's twin brother and my OC.

Dust: Hello! Checkout _Adventures of Dust Ketchum_ on Facebook. Oh and Daemon owns nothing but me.

Dae: i do not own the pics i used but i WILL change it later! and i DONT own pokemon! **_IF_** I did Sinnoh, Unova, and Alola wouldn't exist but i dont so oh well *shrugs*, oh and i'm using the Bruno is Ash's Father theory cause its the most plausible.

* * *

Chapter 1:The Twins of Ketchum in Pallet Town

* * *

In the hospital young Delia Suzuki or should we say Delia Ketchum for she is now 8 months married to Bruno Ketchum. Anyways Mrs. Ketchum is about to give birth to two boys Ash and Dust Ketchum. By the time the boys were 7 years of age their father left on a to continue training. We will fast forward 3 years to the night before they get their 1st pokemon.

"I can't believe tomorrow is our big day, Dust" said the 10 year old Ash. "I know maybe we'll run into dad on our journey" replied the twin. "Maybe..." said Ash as he picks up the Voltorb Alarm clock "But if we don't we'll do our best and make him proud by becoming the Pokemon Masters!" "Yeah!" shouted the twin talking over the TV of their dad's battle. "ASH, DUST Get to bed!" said a woman's voice startling the twins. "It's 11 o'clock and u both should be asleep" "But tomorrow we begin pokemon journey we can't sleep" replied the twins to their mom. "Well if you can't sleep you should get ready for tomorrow, here watch this" Delia says as she changes the channel to Professor Oak's show. the Professor talks about Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle the three starters of Kanto. "Go to bed when this is done" Delia told the boys "we're going, we're going" they replied while watching the show.

The Ketchum twins were the last to arrive cause their alarm never went off thanks to Ash throwing it in his sleep. So when the twins got there they find out that all the basic one's were taken all but two of the same ones, but they don't care what it is they'd take it. The professor picks up two pokeballs and says "I think I should warn you two there seems to be a problem with these two" "We don't care professor" says Ash "We have to have a pokemon" says Dust. The professor hands one to each both pokeballs pop open revealing two yellow mouse pokemon. _"Pikachu"_ says the two mice. Ash's looks like a plain Pikachu while Dust's has some fur puffed out. "They are called Pikachu" said the professor "Wow it's so cute, It's the best of all!" said both Ash and Dust. "You'll see" mumbles the professor as both boys picks up their pikachu in doing so it ticked off the pikachu "I think I'll call you Jolt" says Dust "Hi Pikachu" Ash says as they both hug them ticking them off more to where both Pikachu and Jolt shocks them.

While they were getting electrocuted Oak told them some facts about the pikachu "I see what you mean" said the twins after the shock. "Now take these your Pokedexs" said the professor and hands them their pokedexs... big mistake on his part.

-outside-

Delia gathered some people from the ton to wish them off on there journey. She of course packs their stuff the'll need.

-outside Pallet Town-

(from here it's kinda like the rest of the 1st episode all the way to where they became friends just add Dust and Jolt to it and without team rocket)

On their journey they had teamed up with Misty and Brock, both Ash and Dust already have 4 badges and some pokemon. Ash has 30 Tauros, Bulbasaur, Butterfree, Charmander, Lapra, Pidgeotto, & a Squirtle. Dust has 30 Tauros, Bulbasaur nicknamed Dino, Charmander nicknamed Flame, Lapra nicknamed Nes, Pidgeotto nicknamed Jet, Squirtle nicknamed Rockshell, & a Growlithe nicknamed Fang. They keep their pikachu out of their pokeballs so they ride their shoulder. "Hey Dust or Ash... Which ever one nicksnames your pokemon!" Misty still not used to twins shouted. Ash points to Dust and says "Dust I think she means you" "Oh" Dust looks at Misty "Yea" "Why are you nicknaming your pokemon? not that its a bad thing but why?" Misty asks Dust, Dust smiles and says "It'll help you two tell the difference between me and Ash and I don't want our pokemon to have the same name or it'll confuse them during team battles." "That makes sense, if Ash and Dust were to battle side-by-side and use the same pokemon it'll confuse them plus they look and sound alike" Brock points out.

Misty looks at the twins wondering what it is like to have one. "Oh which one of you is older?" Misty asked they both stopped to think "I think it's Ash by a minute" Dust replies "why?" "Nothing just wondering" Misty said.

(*Spoilers*I know ash never wins the Elite 4 but this is whee i can bend it to my control)

Ash and Dust made it to the 2nd Elite trainer to find out it is their dad Bruno. "huh? Ash? Dust? Is that you" asked Bruno "Ash, Dust how does Bruno know you two?" Brock asked "Is it..." Ash started "...Dad?" Dust finished his brother's question. "DAD?!" Misty is in somewhat of a shock while Brock had fainted. Bruno smiles he is proud his kids got this far but are they strong enough to pass him? "GO HITMONCHAN! GO ONIX!" Bruno shouted as he threw out his favorite pokemon. Now it's Ash's turn "GO KINGLER!" _"Kingler"_ "Good choice bro, GO FLAME!" _"CHARIZARD!"_ 10 minutes in and they are able to continue to the next round. "Good job you two, I'm proud of you" Bruno said to his kids before going to heal his pokemon. They smiled "Hehehe We got to meet dad again, Ash!" Dust said to his brother with happiness "Yeah and we manage to beat him" Ash says smiling.

* * *

Dae: So what do you think?

Dust: Please no haters.

Dae: The one for Kalos might be longer who knows.

Dust and Ash: Hope you enjoyed!

Dae: I OWN NOTHING!


	2. Chapter 2: Till we meet again

Daemon: Hello we are back!

Dust: And _**thor94**_ not all our pokemon are the same some are but not all.

Dae: here is a list or kanto.

(Ash=Pikachu, Caterpie-Metapod-Butterfree, Charmander-Charmeleon-Charizard, Krabby-Kingler, Lapras, Primape, Muk, Pdgeotto-Pidgeot, Snorlax, Squirtal, Tauros

Dust= Pikachu_Jolt, Flareon_Beam, Ponyta-Rapidash_Dash, Haunter_Demon, Bulbasaur-Ivysaur_Dino, Growlithe-Arcanine_Fang, Charmander-Charmeleon-Charizard_Flame, Pdgeotto-Pidgeot_Jet, Lapras_Nes, Squirtle_Rockshell, Vaporeon_Seaon **{not Season}** , Jolteon_Sparks, Tauros)

Dae: And all credit goes to there original owners.

* * *

Chapter 2: Till we meet again

* * *

Ash and Dust made it back home to Pallet Town where they will find out their father Bruno is waiting for them. The boys are 11 years of age. When they entered their house they hear their mom talking to someone. "Mom" Ash starts "We're home" Dust finishes. "Oh hi boys, I heard you both won the Indigo League, Great job!" said their mom as she enters the hall way "and guess who's here" the boys looks at their mom confused until they saw their dad. "DAD!" the boys exclaimed. "Hey there you two" said Bruno. "Thanks dad" said the twins "I heard of a new reigion that you two can go to called Johto I'm gonna go myself and wounder if you two would like to join" Bruno said "I'll be going but Dust should join you while I go with some friends" said Ash "Are you sure Ash?" asked the twin "Yeah I want you to get as much training as you can and when we meet again we'll battle each other to see how strong we've become" Dust smiles "Ok fine by me"

* * *

6 years later in Kalos

* * *

"He has to be somewhere around here" says the now 16 year old Dust looking around after leaving the airport. Dust changed over the years mostly his hairstyle and clothes. Right there he sees Ash with a boy and girl about their age and an 8 year old girl (guessing it's 8) "HEY ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN" Dust shouted to get his brother's attention "Ash why did you shout your own name and town?" the older girl asked "I didn't..." Ash said confused at first but then smiles and says "But I bet I know who did" _"Pikapi Pikachu Pikakapi Pikachu!" 'Ash look it's Dust and Jolt!'_ Pikachu says as Ash looks to see his twin "You owe me a match, Ash" Dust said as he ran up to them with Jolt on his shoulder. "Wow Dust, Jolt is that really you?" Ash said impressed with his twins new look "Yep alot of people you battle in Johto confused me as you even these three 'bad guys' who were terrible at there job so I changed my hair" Dust said "But... Hey! Are you tying to stall our battle?" "Of course not Dust oh and these are my friends Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena" Ash says as he introduced Dust to the three blondes. "Hello I'm Dust Ketchum and my Pikachu is Jolt" Dust says as he introduces him self and his pokemon "Wait your last name is Ketchum too, so is that how you know Ash is it because you two are related?" Clemont asked Dust "Yeah try we're identical twins" Dust answered "Twins?!" "Yep Dust went to train with dad while I continued on the journey" Ash said "We promised we'd battled each other when we meet again" Dust said _"Pika Pikachu"_ _'Hey brother'_ said the twin pikachus "Oh wow did you start with a pikachu too?" Bonnie asked "I did the same day as Ash and time since he broke our alarm clock in his sleep 6 years ago" Dust said glaring at Ash "Your still mad about that?!" "Kinda but if you didn't we wouldn't have Pikachu and Jolt today" "Yeah your right, Hey we did promise a battle so lets battle" "YEAH!"

* * *

They go to an open field so they could battle. "This will be a three on three battle, the winner will determined who is unable to battle, and Begin!" Clemont declared "You first Ash" Dust said giving Ash to chose what pokemon to use 1st. "I choose you Fletchling!" Ash shouted and threw out his Fletchling. "a Fletchling?" Dust checks his pokedex after gathering a little info about it Dust chooses his pokemon "I choose you Darkfang" _"Poochyena"_ Serena checks her pokedex. "Fletchling use Tackle" "Dodge and use Shadow Ball" it was a direct hit Ash returns it and Dust returns Darkfang "You did Great" both said to their pokeball as they sent out their next pokemon "Go Yin"an Absol appears "so you caught an Absol? ok then I choose you Froakie! Use Water Pulse!"

Meanwhile in the bushes Team Rocket waits for the perfect time to strike. "Another twerp?" A woman questioned "The two fighting seems to know each other" says a man "Hey Jessie, James does that new twerp look familiar to you?" a meowth asked his teamates "What do you mean Meowth?" James asks the talking pokemon "He's the kid we confused as the twerp back in Johto" the Meowth replies "Eh? your right they did look a lot alike back then" James says "So? who cares" Jessie says while not impress "Don't you get it? If the trainers are twins most likely the pikachus are too" Meowth states "So thats might be double the power" James exclaims. "Oh I do like the sound of that. Then lets do it" Jessie says.

back at the battle both Froakie and Yin where abit worn out they decide to change out to pikachu "Go Pikachu/Jolt" they shout at the same time. Pretty soon both were worn out before they knew it Pikachu and Jolt were in a team rocket cage as team rocket started their pointless motto (i mean it, it just wastes time... please i know its funny and not real but still) while deep into their motto they didn't notice Dust walking up to them and getting both pickachus out of the cages and walks back to his bag to get his rope. Dust then put meowth into the cage and ties Jessie and James up (how do they not notice?) "Huh? how did we get tied up?!" James now noticing they've tied up and that they left.

* * *

Dae: I think this might be the only chapter with team rocket... idk yet,

Dust & Ash: Well good bye!

Dae: Bye.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

Daemon: I am bored!

Dust: Daemon go to bed it's 1:54am

Dae: NEVER!

Ash: Daemon is like the Energized bunny on crack when he don't sleep.

Dust: You can say that again.

Dae: I want to pop wheelies in a wheel chair now.

Dust: Daemon do you have ADD?

Dae: Uhhhh that is a possibility.

Ash: that'll explain alot.

Dae: ...

Dust: Daemon?

Dae: ...

Ash: I think he's mad

Dust: hold on let me check *gets up and goes into Daemon's station*

Dae: *isn't there*

Dust: come on already?

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Friend

* * *

Still not used to Dust and Jolt, Ash's friends were trying to understand the situation a little more as they continued to the next city. "So what will you do now, Dust?" Bonnie asked Dust "Hm? What do you mean?" Dust questioned. "Will you join us on our journey?" Bonnie asked with hopefulness "Bonnie, You don't know if he's busy or not and-" Clemont started before he was interrupted by Dust "Sure, it'll be great to team up with Ash and Pikachu again right Jolt?" _"Pikapika" 'Right'_ Jolt agreed "Great then let's go!" Ash shouted. "To where?" Dust asked "Umm how about Shalour City for the third gym battle" Serena suggested "Ok" they agreed "Oh hey Dust does your Pikachu like to have it's tail petted like Ash's Pikachu and Dedenne's?" Bonnie asked with a smile "No Jolt hates it, he shocked me every time when I try" Dust said "Awwwooohhhh" Bonnie pouted "But he likes being scratched behind the ears" Dust said to lighten Bonnie's mood. "Really?! Can I try?" Bonnie asked happily "Sure" Dust said allowing Bonnie to scratch Jolt's ears. Bonnie scratches Jolt's ears making Jolt squeal in happiness. "He likes it!" Bonnie exclaimed while scratching it. "Like I said he likes his ears being scratched" said Dust.

An hour later they decided to rest right before Dust saw something in the Forrest. "Huh? whats that?"question Dust "Whats what?" Clemont asked confused. Dust points at the Lion cub Pokemon "That" "It looks like a Litleo" Clemont said not realizing Dust would follow it. "Hm? hey there buddy do you want some food?" Dust asked the small pokemon. " _Lit"_ it says nodding it's head "Ok here you go" Dust said putting some pokemon food down for him. When he did Litleo chowed down while doing so Dust looked around "Hey where is your family Litleo?" When Dust asked that Litleo saddens. "Oh I'm sorry... Hey wanna join me and the others?" Dust asked the Litleo. _"LITLEO!"_ it shouted happily "Ok then" Dust says as he pulls out a fastball (A/N: Jolt is Dust's only pokemon in a normal pokeball the others are in the special pokeballs). Dust taps Litleo on the head with the fastball and it goes inside. Litleo didn't resist so he caught it easily. Smiling at the pokeball he lets Litleo out "Cool your my first Kalos pokemon. I think I'll call you Leo" Dust says to his new pokemon.

"Dust where'd you go?" Ash shouted for his brother who is known for wondering off. _"Pikakapi!" 'Dust!'_ Jolt calls for his trainer. "Hey I'm over here" Dust calls out to the others running to them with Leo in his arms. "Dust what is that?" Ash asked "It's my new pokemon i named him Leo" Dust said happy he has a new pokemon with him "Ok" Ash mumbles as he checks his pokedex on Litleo. "Dust why did you run off like that?!" Clemont asked a bit upset he didn't realize he would wonder off like he did. "Heh sorry I forget to tell you guys where I was going" Dust said rubbing the back of his head "I tend to forget things when I get exited" they smile thankful that he's okay.

Back on the road to Shalour City for Ash's third Gym battle they are unaware that Team Rocket is following them again. "The twin twerp is far different from the normal one" James Said still mad that he was tied up in the middle of their motto. "Yeah the others wait patiently while he tied us up without a care" Meowth agreed. "We should brain wash the Twin Pikachu to be on our side" Jessie said wanting to get back at Dust for what he did.

"Hey I said wait up" Clemont said tiredly. "Hm?" Dust looks over at the tired Clemont and decided to help. "Here, hop on" Dust says to Clemont while kneeling "Huh why?" Clemont asked confused "Your moving pretty slow and I don't want you to get left behind" Dust explained. "Uhh o-ok" Clemont said while blushing as he got on Dust's back. As soon as he did Dust stood up and catches up with the others. Right then there was a huge explosion causing them to fly is different directions. Bonnie and Serena to the East, Ash to the West, Pikachu and Jolt to the North, and Dusr and Clemont to the South. How will they ind each other? We'll see in the next chapter!

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys Dust here and Daemon-The-Kishin was wondering if you all would like to read about Clemont x Dust if so please type "yes" i not just type "no" in the reveiw sections we'll count all if you have an account or not all are welome ok? thank you! and sorry for the cliffhanger.**_


End file.
